


“I don’t want to screw this up.”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ficlet, Love, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Julian voices his concerns while Garak sleeps.





	“I don’t want to screw this up.”

“I don’t want to screw this up,” Julian whispered, lightly tracing Garak’s eye ridge with his finger.

Garak was asleep, at least, Julian was fairly certain he was asleep, though he suspected Garak could easily feign sleep if he chose. Julian was careful to keep his voice soft and his touch light, just in case.

“I love you so much that it hurts sometimes, and the thought of losing you, that I could ruin this...it terrifies me.” Julian took a moment to breathe through a wave of fear and dread that rose within him. There was no sense in anticipating disaster now.

“I know I have a tendency to move too fast, and I’m so afraid that I’ve already started to fall into that trap with you. I pulled you into bed only minutes after learning how you felt…” Julian smiled ruefully. “But then, we’ve known each other for ages, so it isn’t really as dramatic as when it’s with someone I’ve just met, is it?”

Julian chuckled to himself, not expecting an answer. He pulled his hand from Garak’s face and rolled onto his back. “Being quick to move to sex isn’t the real problem though. It’s how quickly I start moving towards everything else. Practically the moment after I kiss someone I start thinking about asking them to move in together, and then I start planning the wedding. Before I know it I’ve planned out our entire lives and I overwhelm them. Then it’s over.” He sighed.

“I’ll try not to screw it up this time,” Julian continued. “We’ll go at your pace, no matter how tortuously slow it is. I’ll hold myself back from overwhelming you.” Julian turned his head to look back at Garak. “Because I love you, and I never want this to end.”

As Julian snuggled closer he thought he spotted a hint of a smile on Garak’s lips.

“I love you,” Julian whispered again before he rolled fully onto his side and fell asleep.


End file.
